


What we need

by Tenca



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Casual Ableism Language, Gen, Happy, a bit sorry this is just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenca/pseuds/Tenca
Summary: The RED team notice something about the base. Narrator and Spy POV (I tried to mix first and third person).Sorry for my english, it's not my mother language. I need to edit later. Merry* Christmas!





	

Sometimes the RED team need to stay in other base far away of the principale one, outside of the Badlands, New Mexico: Outside the United States, and oh boy you wouldn't belive how much Soldier complain. He just miss inmensely his beloved country. However, they always come back to the city of Teufort.

But this time the team notice that something is wrong. Even if the base turned into they second house, they feel like something is missing. The team have been talking about it but there no answer yet.

They have worked for years together, the base should be fine. They decorate it as how they please, as how every pertinent festivitie require -in that case it's specialy because Pyro- with a few other adorns. Their habitations are like they want. They have everything they need.

That it's.

They have _just_ what they need: Tables, chairs, kitchen utensils, weapons, appliances, artifacts. Some books, some gadgets, some other items came out of their pockets all these years. But... what about something bigger: Furniture. 

The Spy call his teammates to talk about this. The 9 mercs decide to make a list, and they will not pay those. After discard the option of steal -it would be huge and therefore too complicate. Also a few are too correct to like that option- they know that the Administrator _never_ , no matter what, would pay. She would say "You have _all_ what you _need_ ". 

Their only option is contact with Reliable Excavation Demolition.

The problem is they only talk with Miss Pauling and the Administraitor throught her messengers, never with any person of RED. They stay silent until the Engineer say that he can do what they want. He sound a bit irritated. The Spy ask to is he can help him and Engineer simply said no. The Spy just keep his gaze for a little bit.

"...Ah, fine. Maybe" He surrender. "And no Scout, I'm sorry, but we don't have to bother Miss Pauling with this".

Next, they discuse what they want. Soldier, Scout, Demoman and Medic begin to speak at the same time. The rest said they opinions more quietly, till they objected the ideas of the firsts ones. As expected they begin to fight and turn into a living nightmare make the damm list for the Spy. Only Engie and Pyro laughs at times. Engie knows that he can write whatever he want later; for now Spy has to judge what write down. Anyway the most of the mercs don't know how to read (at least correctly) if they see the list, and Redmond Mann has the last word.

The Spy was just about to give up and send them all to hell, until Demoman say a outstanding idea over the pandemonium that was happening:  
  
"We need a piano" In a happy tone.

Spy wrote it down inmediately. Someone has good taste after all. How I don't think on it before? Though probably Demo barely know anything about that. 

After that Scout says a Würlitzer and...

 

A month later arrive an incredible amount of cargo. Even come builders of one of the REDs sub companies to expand the base. Nobody say somewhat like that in the list, so by discard that must be an idea of Engineer.

Everybody look at the Engineer and the Spy. The second ask to the first how that was possible since Engineer don't ask help to the Spy, who was a bit angry for that. Engie just say anything and change the subject, and of course Spy doesn't like that. 

Redmond just passed the list to someone else and say to this person that just buy all with no questions. He wasn't going to read all. He was fine if they don't bother him again. He just need that the mercs keep fighting in wharever he damn want, and that the Engineer keep fixing his inmortality machine. _He doesn't need any kind of threats_.

The mercs wonder how they are going to order everything, all these objects, and, going to rest after the battles. 

 

He doesn't like where the piano ends, however it's the best place. He doesn't need one in his habitation if he has another and better and _french_ piano at his home. The mercs come up at the piano and play it, most of them out of tune and even hitting the keys, irritating him, but he decide to say nothing. Just Medic, Engineer and Sniper, knowing about music, play it more tuned, but they prefer their own string or wind instruments respectively over the new one. Maybe somedays they will play it, correctly. Maybe, the piano wasn't a good idea after all.

Demoman approach to the piano, who didn't before. Oh no, another one who doesn't know anything about music or pianos. _More torture to my ears_.

The scottish man play a beautiful melody. He laughs. He make a mistake but quickly keep playing well. No only well: _Excellent_.

"Ah haven't played a piano fur a lang time" Then he gets quiet and stop playing, likes he's thinking or remembering those kind of things that makes you drop anything that you are doing. 

The rest of the team stares in silent, expectant. After a while he keeps playing the piano at the same time he's laughs at first nervious and then vigorously.

Engineer join Demo with musical accompaniments on his guitar. Later the Sniper do the same with his saxophone. Medic regret aloud that his violin is in his home. He just fear lost it. It's not like he think the other mercs would steal it: he knows he's messy. Or would forget it in the base when he need it at home.

Spy feels likes he need to apologize, but he knows that would be a dumb decision because he didn't say anything mean to Demo, just _thought_ wrong. _Very wrong_. He thinks in asking Demo permission to sit beside him and play the piano together... Only if he wasn't so tired, and so, so...?

"Maybe I'm just getting old" thinks Spy terrified, while he's is falling enterely to undertand why his face feels so warm.

He decide to just enjoy the music.

Nobody say it but they all know that they will not continue to orden for that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one contract-related Tough Break line, and Demoman playing the piano in Expiration Day. Speaking of that, the fanfiction is placed before Expiration day, and Spy sins of Dunning-kruger effect I guess, and misophonia ofc.
> 
> Maybe I would write more one shots related the piano in the future, maybe other POV... I have some ideas.
> 
> *Edit: 01/31/18 After a year, more than a year, at 5:40am, only after that time, I noticed I wrote HAPPY Christmas instead of MERRY. 
> 
> Jesus Fucking Christ. Your language can be confusing. Ironicaly I asked the the last year Chrismas to an American cousin who was visiting my country why is Merry Christmas and not Happy. I think they said that was bc it's only for Christmas. 
> 
> I didn't thought in this thing sooner, I thought I wrote MERRY.
> 
> Well, now I obligated to edit all the other errors. Now Spy is bad at feelings.


End file.
